


Loving you has consequences

by avengerskye



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Zelena is not good in this, happy ending I promise, well for a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: People in the little town of Storybrook all see the Mills and Jones like gods. They're rich and they contribute to their community. Robin Mills would give anything to have another last name. Alice Jones actually loves being a Jones. However, the people of Storybrook are unaware of the little war that's been going on between the Jones and the Mills. After one fateful night, will Alice and Robin defy what their parents asked of them?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So my last one shot for Curious archer was quite... bad actually. But I hope you'll give this a shot, I think it's better! 
> 
> Title from Consequences by Camila Cabello.
> 
> Hope you'll enjoy!

Robin walked away from her mother. Her little achievement contest was seriously starting to get on Robin's nerves. Zelena had promised, she wouldn't try to show off every little thing Robin does on this night. For the first forty five minutes she had kept her promise, but then Killian Jones locked eyes with Zelena and Robin saw her mother harden. For a reason Robin had forgotten, Zelena Mills and Killian Jones were enemies for as long as they had known each other. Instead of simply acting like the other didn't exist, the two enemies always made it a point to say "hi" and, of course, bicker. Unfortunately, their favorite thing to compete on was the achievements of their daughter. Robin had been so angry with her mother that she hadn't even said goodbye.

Robin leaned on the railing of the balcony she was now on. The night was chill and Robin was glad that she had insisted on wearing pants and her leather jacket to this charity gala. The garden of the Mills manor was always so beautiful, even at fall. Robin always liked to run through the apple trees in the garden when she was a child, her aunt used to hate it, but she never stopped Robin from doing it. Robin decided to go take a walk inside the garden, maybe she'd go see the castle Henry had built near the forest, she hadn't been in it in so long. Upon arriving at the castle, Robin quickly realized she wasn't the only one that had decided to take refuge inside the castle. She could see a girl sitting on the edge of the highest tower of the castle. The blond girl was looking at the forest, so Robin couldn't see her face.

  
  


"Hey, tower girl!" Robin shouted.

  
  


When the girl turned around, her eyes were wide. Robin immediately recognized her, it was Alice Jones, Killian's daughter. The look of surprise on Alice's face quickly changed into an amused one.

  
  


"Nobin, hi." Alice said.

  
  


Robin cringed at the nickname. She hated it. Okay, so maybe she wasn't able to say her own name when she was a child. And maybe it had been a pain in the ass since her mother was always meeting people and Robin had to introduce herself every single time. And yes, maybe when she had introduced herself to Alice, Robin's name had sounded a lot more like Nobin than Robin, but Alice didn't have to be so annoying with that.

  
  


Robin rolled her eyes. "Was that necessary?"

  
  


Alice laughed. "Sorry, but since you called me tower girl, I thought it was only fair."

  
  


Robin felt the blush covering her cheeks. "I didn't recognized you."

  
  


"Yeah, I could tell." Alice paused before speaking up again. "Are you coming up or..."

  
  


If Robin was surprised by the invitation, she didn't show it. She simply nodded before climbing the ladder to get inside the tower. When Robin finally got at the top of the tower, her eyes immediately connected with Alice's. Robin's breath got stuck inside her lungs. Had Alice's smile always been this bright? Robin couldn't tell, she had spent years doing her best to avoid Alice at all cost. It was easier to avoid her than to hate her.

  
  


"Are you going to finish climbing that ladder Robin?" Alice said, amused.

  
  


Robin cleared her throat and looked away from Alice's eyes. "Uh, yeah."

  
  


Robin felt awkward when she walked to where Alice was sitting. She wondered what she should say or do. After all, she didn't really know anything about Alice Jones. So Robin decided to keep her mouth shut, she simply looked at her aunt's garden. After a while, Robin felt Alice's stare on her.

  
  


"How did you know about this place?" Robin decided to ask.

  
  


Alice smiled. "Henry brought me here when we were younger. He told me I could come here when I have a bad day."

  
  


"Henry? He brought you here."

  
  


Robin's tone had some venom laced into it. She recognized it when she saw Alice's face fall. She almost said sorry, but she didn't have time to.

  
  


"Why do you hate me so much?" Alice asked. "Like I get it, our parents hate each other, but we don't have too. We don't even know each other, you always made sure of it."

  
  


"What are you talking about?" Robin barely managed to blurt out.

  
  


"Oh come on Robin! You usually avoid me at all cost, we had three conversations during all the time we've known each other. This one being the third."

  
  


Robin sighed, knowing full well that what Alice was saying was true. When Robin lifted her head to answer Alice's statement, their eyes met instantly. Oh, how easy it was for Robin to drown into Alice's blue eyes.

  
  


"I don't hate you." Robin said, barely above a whisper. "I'm just really stupid."

  
  


Alice rolled her eyes. "You're far from being stupid. I actually heard that you were pretty smart."

  
  


"Who told you that?"

  
  


"Well, my dad. He didn't say it in a good way, but he still said it. Henry said it too. Of course, your mother makes a point to say it everytime she can."

  
  


Robin groaned. "Oh please don't mention that. I actually stormed out of the gala because she keeps doing that. She's so annoying."

  
  


"My papa does that too. I think it's cute." Alice said with a shrug.

  
  


"Yeah, because your dad actually cares about what you do. Most of the time, my mother has no idea what she's talking about when she's trying to brag about me."

  
  


Alice chuckled. "I remember a couple of years ago, she told my dad you were pretty good at sword fighting."

  
  


Robin looked down in embarrasment and let out a humorless laugh. "I was actually taking archery lessons."

  
  


"I know." Alice said.

  
  


Robin lifted her head and met Alice's eyes again. Alice's look was soft, and Robin wondered if she deserved it. Robin took the time to really look at Alice. Big blue eyes, curly blond locks, crooked smile. Alice was beautiful, Robin couldn't deny it. Soon enough, Robin found herself thinking about Alice's lips. Her eyes followed her thoughts but Robin quickly brought them back to Alice's eyes. Alice was blushing. Robin almost groaned. Good, now Alice knew she was a gian gay mess. Robin was about to apologize for looking at Alice's lips when she saw the girl shiver beside her.

  
  


"Are you cold?" Robin took off her jacket. "Here, take this."

  
  


Alice didn't argue, she let Robin drap the leather jacket over her shoulders. Robin's warmth had kept the jacket warm and Alice was grateful for it.

  
  


"See, you're smart. You didn't put a dress on and actually brought a jacket. " Alice said. "It's a good look on you by the way."

  
  


Robin almost froze. Was that flirting? Robin had gone out with a couple of guys in the past and had suffered through their poor attempts at flirting, but she still couldn't tell when a girl was flirting with her. Robin searched Alice's eyes to see if that was the case, and Alice didn't look away. Without thinking, Robin's eyes went to Alice's lips once again, and when she looked up Alice decided to talk.

  
  


"You can kiss me if you want to." Alice said softly.

  
  


Robin had a difficulty to swallow when she heard Alice's words. She wondered if Alice was trying to actually kill her. Kissing Alice sounded good. It sounded dangerous and certainly wrong too, but Robin decided to ignore that. After all, it was the voice of her mother that was saying that in her head, so it didn't mean much to Robin in that moment. Robin had kissed two person before. A boy at summer camp when she was 12. It had been so quick that Robin still wondered if she should count it. Then she had made out with Nate Rollins at a party the year before. Messy, rough and sloppy, were the only words that Robin could think about to describe the kisses. It's definitely the one thing that confirmed her she was gay.

  
  


When Robin started to lean in, she felt a wave of nervousness drown her. What if she did something wrong? She didn't let herself think too much though because Alice's eyes were already closed and it just seemed like she had waited for this moment. Robin lightly pressed her lips to Alice's and the butterflies erupted inside her stomach. Now that was what a kiss was supposed to feel like. Robin was about to lightly move her lips when the song "Barbie girl" started to play. Robin was so surprised that she jumped away from Alice. Alice gave her a sheepish smile before getting her phone from her little purse.

  
  


"Hi papa." There was a pause. "I know, I just got out to get some air." Another pause. "I'll be there soon, stop worrying. I love you, bye."

  
  


After another pause that resulted into Alice's bright smile, Alice hung up. Alice put her phone back inside her purse. She seemed almost shy, something Robin was sure wasn't usual for Alice.

  
  


"Sorry we got... interrupted." Alice said.

  
  


"Don't be sorry, it's okay. You have to go, uh?" Robin awkwardly said.

  
  


"Yeah, my papa and I are leaving."

  
  


"I could walk you back to the manor, if you want to." Robin offered.

  
  


Alice gave Robin a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I don't think it would be a good idea. I don't want to cause any drama tonight."

  
  


"You must be right." Robin sighed.

  
  


Alice took Robin's jacket off her shoulder's. Robin was about to protest, but Alice cut her off.

  
  


"Don't say I can keep it. There'd be too much questions. Not a lot of people wore a leather jacket to the gala." Alice said with a much more genuine smile.

  
  


"Okay then, I'll take it back." Robin said with a laugh.

  
  


Alice walked toward the ladder. She was always going down when she spoke again.

  
  


"I'm glad you were my first kiss Robin. Thank you for that."

  
  


Then she went down the ladder without another word. Robin was left frozen. She was Alice Jones' first kiss. Robin Mills had awkwardly taken Alice Jones' first kiss.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of senior year and there's a surprise waiting for Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for being here. Hope you'll like this chapter.

First day back to school, and Robin is not ready. She had successfuly avoided her "friends" during the summer, but now she couldn't do it anymore. A little part of her wished that Alice would be there today. She almost envied the fact that Alice had been homeschooled all her life. At least she didn't have to go through peer pressure. Robin felt like she was the worst part of herself when she was in school. Wrong crowd, wrong attitude, wrong _Robin._

  
  


She did it anyway. Robin got to her locker, she faked being happy to see the girls again. She gossiped with them, gave them a fake excuse as to why she couldn't see them this summer. And for a moment everything was back to how it always was. Robin sat down in the middle of the classroom with two of her friends, and they talked until the teacher walked in. He started to explain how the school year would go when the principal walked in. Robin's heart almost stopped when she saw Alice's wild blond curls.

  
  


"Hello class!" The principal said with a bright smile. "I'm here to introduce you to your new classmate, Alice Jones. Alice, care to introduce yourself please?"

  
  


Alice's eyes scanned the class, but when they landed on Robin they stopped. While she was introducing herself, Alice never took her eyes away from Robin. She was introducing herself to the whole class, but somehow it felt like she was only addressing Robin. As for Robin, she couldn't take her own eyes away from Alice. It felt unreal to see her there, at school. Megan nudged Robin to get her attention.

  
  


"Why is she looking at you like that? What a weirdo..."

  
  


Robin's head turned sharply to face Megan.

  
  


"Don't call her that." Robin snapped.

  
  


Megan gave Robin a mean smile. "Friend of yours?"

  
  


Robin gulped. She should have said no, she was meant to say no, Megan wanted her to say no.

  
  


"Yes." Robin simply said.

  
  


Megan laughed quietly. "Guess you lowered your standarts this summer. Friends with a Jones? Going to start dating a freak from AV club next?"

  
  


Robin wanted to snap back, she wanted to so bad. But an opportunity was offered to her.

  
  


"So, Alice where should you sit?" The teacher said while looking at the class.

  
  


"I can sit at the empty table on the right." Alice said with a shrug.

  
  


"What? No! It's your first day of school, you shouldn't have to sit alone." The teacher said.

  
  


"I'll sit with her." Robin offered.

  
  


Then every eyes went to Robin. Surprise, worry, joy, amusement... There were lots of emotions around Robin. Most of the students were surprised. Some looked worried. They might think Robin was about to play a sick joke on the new girl. Robin could see joy on the teacher's and Alice's face. And last but not least, Robin could see a sick amusement on Megan's face. Robin wished she could erase that satisfied smile from her face. Megan had always been looking for something to get Robin's place in the school's hierarchy. Now was her chance, but honestly, Robin couldn't care less.

  
  


Robin took her books and went to sit at the now occupied table on the right. Alice was already sitting down and she gave Robin the brightest smile. When Robin was finally settled down, the teacher started to explain his class again. Alice leaned toward Robin.

  
  


"So, you decided to stop avoiding me,uh?" Alice whispered.

  
  


Robin gave Alice a shy smile. "I figured it would be rude after what happened."

  
  


Alice hummed and leaned back into her chair, seemingly satisfied with Robin's answer. They stayed quiet through the rest of the class. Alice seemed genuinely interested by what the teacher was saying. And Robin was genuinely interested in looking at Alice. It's only when the bell rang that they spoke again.

  
  


"Robin? Can I follow you to our next class?" Alice asked, suddenly shy.

  
  


"Yeah, of course. Do you have your books with you?" Robin asked.

  
  


"No? I only brought the ones I needed for this one." Alice replied.

  
  


They started to walk toward the lockers. Robin decided to give Alice a little bit of advice.

  
  


"When you have to classes close to each other, you should bring your books for both. It saves you from going back to your locker."

  
  


"Tha makes sense." Alice said.

  
  


"So, uh, why are you in school? I thought you were homeschooled so you could travel with your dad."

  
  


"Yeah, I was." Alice shrugged. "I've been fighting with him for two years to be able to come to school. He finally gave in this year. I mean, I'll be eighteen at the end of the year so I can stay home while he travels, you know?" Alice said everything with a certain kind of nonchalance that destabilized Robin.

  
  


"But... why?" Robin asked, confused. "Why would you want to come _here_?"

  
  


Alice chuckled. "Because, I didn't want to go to college without having set foot in a school Robin."

  
  


Robin rolled her eyes. "I guess you have a point."

  
  


They stayed silent for a moment after that. Alice got her books from her locker, and Robin waited by her side. When they started to walk again, Robin saw a certain nervousness in Alice.

  
  


"Are you okay?" Robin asked.

  
  


"I was just...wondering what that girl was saying in class earlier. You don't have to tell me, it's just... you seemed angry."

  
  


Robin's face fell. "She said mean things about you."

  
  


Alice gave Robin a sheepish smile. "Yeah, that's what I thought, but I wasn't sure."

  
  


"I'm so sorry Alice, I wanted to get back at her but..."

  
  


Alice interrupted her. "Don't get into trouble because of me. You don't have to change just because I'm here."

  
  


Robin felt hurt that Alice thought she was just like Megan. She had avoided Alice, that was right, but she was never mean to her.

  
  


"I'm not... That's not me. I'm not like her." Robin said, defensive.

  
  


"She's your friend though." Alice said with a shrug.

  
  


"Not after what I did this morning." Robin replied with a humorless laugh.

  
  


Robin saw the deep frown appear on Alice's face, but she didn't let her think too much. They were standing at their next class' door.

  
  


"Welcome to history class Miss Jones." Robin said, motioning for Alice to go in.

  
  


Alice's smile is not as bright as her usual smile when she goes inside the class. Something's on her mind and Robin's pretty sure it's her fault.

  
  


*****

  
  


When Robin got to the cafeteria for lunch, she got a lump in her throat. She saw her table, the one she used to sit at. The table she sat at for the past 4 years. Robin didn't want to sit there. She didn't want to answer questions about Alice, she didn't want to lie, she didn't want to gossip, she didn't want to fake her interest in the football players that would certainly flirt with her. When Megan looked around and locked eyes with Robin, Robin knew that she couldn't do it anymore. Robin turned on her heels and went straight to an unnoccupied table. She sat down and let out a breath. She was making one of most important decision of her last year of high school. By sitting alone, she was making a statement, she wasn't part of a crowd anymore. She was still Robin Mills, one of the most influencial teens in town, but now she wasn't part of the it crowd of the school, and god did it felt good. Robin felt as though a weight had been taken off of her shoulders. Robin had just started to unpack her lunch when she heard a familiar voice.

  
  


"Can we sit with you?"

  
  


When Robin looked up, she was met by Alice's blue eyes and her bright smile. Robin smiled back almost instantly. She was glad to see a kind face. At her right side was a boy Robin had seen around school before, but she couldn't remember his name. He seemed like a loner. He had wild hair and Robin could swear he was wearing make up around his eyes.

  
  


"So, can we?" Alice asked again.

  
  


That was when Robin realized she hadn't answered yet. She felt herself blush.

  
  


"Yeah, you can."

  
  


Alice nodded. "Good!"

  
  


Alice sat down right in front of Robin and the boy sat by her side.

  
  


"So, do you two know each other?" Alice asked, looking between the boy and Robin.

  
  


"Kind of." The boy replied with a shrug. "We were in the same class last year. But I'm pretty sure royalty like Robin Mills wouldn't remember little old me."

  
  


Robin felt the embarrassment wash over her. So that was why the boy seemed so familiar. They shared the same class the year before, and Robin couldn't even his name.

  
  


"It's Jefferson by the way."

  
  


Robin felt so awkward, she had no clue of what she was meant to say.

  
  


"It's nice to meet you, I mean, officialy meet you." Robin settled on saying.

  
  


"I can't exactly say it back." He said with a guarded look. "I'll see if it's nice or not."

  
  


Robin chuckled quietly and shook her head. "I guess it's only fair. I wasn't exactly the best version of myself before."

  
  


"Let's just make it clear, I'm only giving you a shot because Alice asked me to and she is too nice for me to say no to her."

  
  


Robin looked at Alice, surprised that the blond girl would take her defense like that. They were barely friends after all. They had shared a kiss and Robin had helped Alice get to her classes that morning, but that was it. Alice's faith in people was almost too much. Now Robin was worried she'd let her down.

  
  


"Anyway!" Alice decided to step in. "Drama class was awesome! I didn't know school had that kind of classes." Alice frowned. "You're not in drama class Robin, what are you taking instead?"

  
  


Robin was glad Alice changed the subject. "I'm in advanced P.E."

  
  


Alice grimaced. "Advanced P.E., tell me you didn't choose that."

  
  


Robin laughed. "I did actually. I'm on the track team, so advanced P.E is kinda required."

  
  


"Track team? Do you do competition and all?

  
  


Robin nodded. "Yes, I do."

  
  


"I'll have to come and see you in action sometime." Alice said with what Robin could certainly call a flirtacious smile.

  
  


Robin nodded, and she wondered what shade of red she was at, at that moment. She decided to just bite her sandwich to herself from saying something stupid. Flirting with Alice in the middle of the cafeteria was certainly not a good idea.

  
  


Suddenly, the attention of the whole cafeteria was taken when the football players started to cheer and yell. Robin almost groaned. Those boys were just so loud. A small but muscular boy climbed on one of the cafeteria table.

  
  


"Everyone! Shut up!" The boy yelled. "We have an announcement. The soldiers of Storybrook High chose their captain. Make some noise for Nate Rollins!"

  
  


Robin saw the boy she had avoided all morning climb on the table with the small boy. Nate Rollins was in love with Robin, every single person in school knew that. What no one knew was that Robin had rejected the boy the year before, but he wasn't about to stop his advance.

  
  


"Thank you everyone!" Nate said with his charming smile. His eyes fell on Robin and he smiled a little more. "Everyone, I want your attention! There's a girl that's really special to me. Most people know about that. Today, I want to ask her to be my girlfriend. Should I do it?"

  
  


The whole cafeteria went wild. Robin felt her heart drop. He wasn't going to do that, right?

  
  


"Robin, you're all pale. Are you okay?"

  
  


Robin shook her head. Nate was back on the ground and he was making his way to their table.

  
  


"I have to get out of here."

  
  


Robin got up and went straight for the door. She heard to voices call her name. Alice and Nate. Robin only stopped running when she was near the bleachers. She took a second to catch her breath, but a hand caught her arm.

  
  


"Robin! Why did you run like that?" Said a barely out of breath Alice.

  
  


Robin was confused. "How did you keep up with me? I'm the fastest one on the track team!"

  
  


"Well, I have my secrets." Alice shrugged. "Did you run because of that guy? Are you the girl he was talking about?"

Robin let out a breath and sat down on the bleachers.

  
  


"Yeah."

  
  


"I guess it means his feelings are not mutual." Alice said, but it sounded like a question.

  
  


"Of course they're not mutual. I told him so! Many times. I'm just not into..." Robin felt nervous to end her sentence. It would be the first time she'd admit it out loud.

  
  


"Boys?" Alice decided to help her.

  
  


The admition made Robin tear up. Well, that was something she wasn't used to. Crying wasn't something Robin did often. Robin decided to simply nod to answer Alice's question. Alice's hand found Robin's and she squeezed it.

  
  


"You know that's okay, right? You have the right to like girls instead of boys. It's totally normal." Alice said, her tone soft.

  
  


Robin let out a frustrated laugh. "Yeah, tell that to my mother. I don't think she'd agree."

  
  


"She'll get over it eventually. My father did."

  
  


Robin quickly looked at Alice, her eyes wide.

  
  


"You... you're..." Robin's word all got stuck in her throat.

  
  


"Well I'm bi, but he still had to get over the fact that I like girls."

  
  


Robin chuckled. "You figured that out before you even had your first kiss, uh?"

  
  


Alice laughed. "I met a lot of attractive people during my travels Robin. I didn't need to kiss them to be attracted to them."

  
  


Robin swallowed before talking again. "You wanted to kiss me, does that mean something?"

  
  


Alice's smile softened. "Yes, it means I'm really attracted to you."

  
  


Robin smiled. "Good, because I'm really attracted to you too."

  
  


They looked each other in the eyes and it felt like they were having the deepest non-verbal communication ever. After a moment, Alice leaned in and pecked Robin's lips.

  
  


"We should get back inside, it's cold here." Alice simply said before getting up and starting to walk.

  
  


Robin watched her for a moment. Sometimes it almost felt like Alice was a dream.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! You can find me on tumblr at newtongardner.


End file.
